Es mi carta
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: ¡obvio no! ¡Esa carta es mía ttebayo! ¡¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que tú eres el mejor? dijo Naruto con sus ojos blancos y señalando a su hermano. es mi carta ¿crees que siendo el idiota más grande en esta tierra podría ser tuya? respondió el otro con una sonrisa burlona ¿Cual era el contenido de aquella carta que tenia a ambos gemelos discutiendo por ella? Dedicada a T R M


Hola mis amados lectores les traigo un nuevo one-shot oficialmente mi primer naruhinamenma terminado, gracias a los consejos e inspiración de mis amigas y autoras favoritas: Mitsuki-chan, Roció-chan y Tsuki-chan. Ojala me les guste. Les hago una aclaración unas partes las narra el dueño de la carta y otras yo como autora. Ya saben la regla cada review es fuerza vital para mí.

**Discraimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**YYY —**Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`_Flash back_`

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

**ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE **

─**diálogos─**

_/Pensamientos/_

_Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

O─O─O

Me sentía terriblemente abatido ahí sentado, procesando todo lo acontecido tratando de asimilarlo, inmerso en esa obscura habitación tratando de no sentirme más mal de lo que ya lo hacía; mientras miraba sobre mi cama esa maleta, en la cual, no siento que este metiendo solo mis libros y ropas; sino una vida entera… llena de recuerdos . Mi partida ahora más que nunca será definitiva, miro alrededor solo para distinguir las siluetas de los muebles rememorando tantas cosas, luego mi vista se posa sobre algo en específico… **ESE ALGO** en específico.

Es un simple sobre de papel pequeño doblado y maltrecho, incluso con algo de adhesivo en las esquinas, lo tomo con mucho cuidado, como si este simple trozo de papel desgastado fuera un tesoro… y eso es precisamente lo que es, es MI más grande tesoro.

Al tenerlo entre mis manos miles de sensaciones pasan por mi mente mientras lo contemplo, sabiendo lo que significa; todo aquello que este pedazo de papel vale, sobre todo, ante los ojos de los afortunados que sepan su contenido. Pasó mi pulgar como acariciándolo lentamente mientras en mí rostro se dibuja una extraña mueca parecida una sonrisa de satisfacción y solo atino a rememorar uno a uno de los suplicios que tuve que hacer frente para que este papel con todo lo que significa quedara en mí poder.

O─O─O

**YYY**

Todo comenzó esa cálida tarde de Abril, cuando Naruto y Menma corrían como un par de locos, codo a codo para llegar a su destino; parecían unos desesperados, por que técnicamente, eso eran en ese momento. Al fin llegaron a la casa de ella, sabiendo que no la encontrarían más ahí; sintieron una opresión en el pecho ante este pensamiento, tratando de ignorar aquello posaron su vista en la gran puerta cuando Menma tocó el timbre.

─**buenas tardes**─ la sirvienta de cabello castaño amarado en un chongo con ojos grises de unos 26 años, los observó detenidamente ─**Oh son los jóvenes Uzumaki, bienvenidos es un gusto tenerlos por aquí**─ sonrió la mujer sutilmente pero cambio su semblante cuando pensó algo triste ─**lástima que sea bajo estas circunstancias…** ─

─**digamos para que quería vernos─ **dijo Menma secamente**. **

─**bien, la señorita Hyuuga dejo algo para alguno de ustedes**─ dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo y se lo mostraba. Era un sobre de papel.

─ **¿y eso que es? ─**pregunto Naruto curioso

─ **¿pues que más va a ser? es obvio, que idiota eres, es una carta─ **dijo Menma rodando los ojos.

─ **¿Hinata-chan nos dejó una carta a nosotros?─ **dijo iluso el rubio.

─**No** ─ contesto secamente esa mujer pero sin ser grosera con una sonrisa misteriosa en el rostro ─e**lla dijo que era solo ****para el hombre que fue el amor de su vida****, esta carta es para UNO de ustedes, no para ambos**─ dijo la mujer al alzar un poco más frente a nosotros la carta ─**entonces ¿de quién de ustedes es?─**

─**díganos ¿no la ha leído para saber a quién está dirigida?─ **pregunto interesado el azabache.

─**jamás traicionaría la privacidad de Hinata-sama de esa forma─ **respondió la mujer

─**entonces ¿cómo esta tan segura que es para nosotros ´ttebayo?─ **dijo un rubio incrédulo.

─**sencillo, conocí muy bien a Hinata-sama, desde que era una niña y ella siempre fue como un libro abierto al no saber ocultar las cosas, se perfectamente para quien va dirigida─ **dijo con su sonrisa tranquila la mujer, que en ese momento más parecía burlona.

─**entonces désela a quien le corresponde─ **dijo serio y cruzado de brazos Menma

─**exacto, deje de jugar con nosotros `ttebayo─ **dijo haciendo pucheros el hiperactivo.

─**ambos significaron mucho en la vida de Hinata-sama, creo es justo que demuestren interés por ella hasta en el último momento así como ella lo hizo por uno de ustedes, por eso ustedes deben averiguar para quien es ─**dijo con la sonrisa mientras depositaba la carta cuidadosamente en el piso en medio de ambos chicos.

Ambos quedaron en silencio con su vista fija en un objetivo: el pequeño pedazo de papel doblado cuidadosamente en forma de sobre que estaba entre ellos, ese pedacito de papel que en ese momento era el objeto más codiciado sobre todo por las palabras usadas, _para el hombre que fue el amor de su vida_, así es que para quien fuera dirigida esa carta no solo sería dueño de las palabras escritas en ella, sino también del sentimiento con el que fueron escritas. Eso significaba una cosa: que el dueño de la carta es el dueño del amor Hinata.

Eso solo desataría que en ese momento harían lo que fuera no solo por saber que decía, sino por ser dueño absoluto de esa carta, luego sus miradas se cruzaron llenas de un sentimiento mutuo que ambos supieron interpretar: determinación. Supieron exactamente que a partir de ese instante darían todo con tal de ganar, el rival era el otro y una guerra silenciosa se había declarado.

─**espero que el chico que sea el dueño de la carta sepa lo afortunado que es, y lo que eso significa**─ sonrió tiernamente la mujer mientras la observaban con una sonrisa de lado ─**que el mejor hombre gane**─ dijo antes de darles la espalda /_aunque técnicamente, el mejor hombre ya ha ganado/_ pensó mientras se retiraba con una sonrisa que no fue vista por los chicos.

─**lo que dice esa mujer es cierto, el mejor hombre tiene que quedarse con la carta así que debe ser mía**─ dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo Menma mientras se cruzaba de brazos con los ojos cerrados.

─ ¡**obvio no! ¡Esa carta es mía `ttebayo! ¡¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que tú eres el mejor!?─ **dijo Naruto con sus ojos blancos y señalando a su hermano.

─**es mi carta ¿crees que siendo el idiota más grande en esta tierra podría ser tuya?**─ respondió el otro con una sonrisa burlona.

─ **¿cómo estas tan seguro de que ella elegiría a un amargado como tú? **─ mascullo el rubio

─ ¡**prefiero ser un `amargado` como dices tú, a ser un completo estúpido como tú! **─ dijo el pelinegro al retar con la mirada a su gemelo.

─ **¡¿cómo me has llamado idiota?! ¡Aquí el único estúpido eres tu `ttebayo!─**

─**inútil cabeza hueca ¿quién carajos te crees para hablarme de esa manera?─**

─ **¡yo soy el hermano mayor! ¡Eres tú el que se supone debería respetarme `ttebayo!─**

─ **¡¿y yo por que debería respetar a un tarado como tú!?─**

─ **Porque yo lo digo, ¡ahora dame mi carta ´ttebayo!-** mientras decía esto el rubio se acercó a tomarla

─ ¡**Deja eso! ya te dije que no es tuyo**─ decía Menma adelantándose al rubio tomando la carta.

─ ¡**esa carta es mía `ttebayo!** ─ decía un eufórico rubio mientras le arrebataba la carta a Menma.

─ ¡**que no seas necio, esa carta es mía!**─ decía el azabache al arrancarle la carta de las manos y hacer ademan de alejar el brazo para que el rubio no la tomara.

─**devuélvela `ttebayo**─ dijo el rubio tratando de estirarse lo más posible para alcanzarla

─**que es mía, ni sueñes que te la daré**─ decía el azabache al alejar a su hermano con una patada

─ ¡**eso lo veremos! ¿Maldito me devolverás MI carta por las buenas o será por las malas?─ **sentencio el rubio con mirada aterradora.

─**oblígame─ **dijo burlonamente el otro.

─ ¡**dámela ´ttebayo!─** se le aventó golpeándolo en la cara.

Con esto inicio una pelea llena de golpes, patadas, mordidas, arañones, insultos y rasguños muy pareja, hasta que por un mal movimiento la carta salió del bolsillo de Menma, Naruto noto esto se aventó por ella y la atrapo.

─ **¡deja eso es mío!─** dijo un maltrecho azabache acercándose.

─ ¡**si la quieres tendrás que atraparme ´ttebayo!**─ dijo un rubio mientras se echaba a correr a toda velocidad.

─ **¡vuelve aquí idiota! ¡Dame mi carta!─** gritaba Menma mientras corría tras su hermano con la firme intención de golpearlo si lo alcanzaba.

─ ¡**no te la daré porque es mía `ttebayo!─** le respondió un rubio que ya le sacaba un buen tramo a su rival.

Así fue como 2 semanas pasaron, entre pleitos, bromas, jugarretas, todo por la carta, los demás de sus amigos no entendían para nada que es lo que sucedía, solo sabían que ambos gemelos Uzumaki estaban peleando por algo, dirán que siendo como son eso ya era costumbre pero la diferencia es que esta vez parecía que ese algo era importante, cuando, las demás veces fue por completas estupideces.

─ **Me pregunto si esto tendrá que ver con… ya saben…Hinata─** musito en voz baja poniéndose melancólica una rubia con ojos azules el cual solo se veía uno.

Nadie dijo nada, sinceramente aquello era doloroso para todos, la ausencia de la chica se sentía, sabían que ambos gemelos habían estado enamorados de ella, cada uno a su manera, pero ambos la querían, ella había tenido una difícil decisión, pero aunque aún no se sabía a quién había elegido oficialmente todos sospechaban que había sido uno, y solamente uno.

─ **Menma suele ganarle en muchas cosas a Naruto ¿No les parece?─** dijo en tono triste Sakura, los demás solo asintieron, ellos sospechaban que era él a quien Hinata había elegido por ser siempre quien estaba a su lado, con quien más convivía sobretodo desde el rechazo meses atrás que Naruto luego se arrepentiría de haberle hecho.

**YYY**

─ **¿Y cómo por qué habría yo de hacer algo por ustedes?─** dijo al cruzarse de brazos Neji.

─ **Neji no seas mal amigo ´ttebayo─** rogo Naruto, el Hyuuga solo se dedicó a cruzar los brazos mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

─ **Mira Hyuuga esta situación es tan incómoda para nosotros como lo es para ti, así que deja de hacerte el difícil y dinos de una vez, ¿A quién está dirigida la carta?─ **dijo el pelinegro al verlo con ojos duros, exigentes cruzando los brazos.

─**Sinceramente le preguntan a la persona menos indicada, Hinata-sama no habría compartido el contenido de esa carta conmigo, me sorprende que me lo pregunten a mi─** dice con tono serio muy clásico en él.

─**Deberían de dejar en paz a Neji-niisan ya les dijo que no sabe nada, y es cierto, mi oneechan jamás haría una cosa tal como decirle ese tipo de cosas a alguien tan celoso y sobreprotector─** comento una voz femenina que salió detrás de Neji dejando ver a Hanabi.

─ **Entonces, tu niñita, supongo sabes para quien es─** afirmo Menma al verla intensamente.

─**Yo no sé para quien está dirigida, pero si se quién puede saberlo─** comento la niña al poner sus brazos detrás de ella dándole un falso aire inocente, pero con una sonrisa pícara.

─ **¡Eres genial, gracias Hanabi-chan ´ttebayo!─** dijo el rubio muy animado con una enorme sonrisa.

─**Yo no pienso decirles quien sabe─** respondió secamente.

─ **¿Eh? ¿¡Pero porque no?!─** dijo un rubio molesto.

─**Sabía que esta niñita no quería ayudarnos tan fácilmente─** dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa tosca **─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?─** dijo al acercarse al rostro de la Hyuuga la cual ni se inmuto.

─**No quiero nada, esto deben averiguarlo por ustedes mismos, solo les diré que vayan al lugar donde más tiempo paso antes de irse mi hermana, y ahí hallaran la respuesta─ **tras dicho esto la niña les dio la espalda y se fue seguida de un Neji que solo les dedico una mirada a modo de despedida, ambos gemelos entendieron a donde iba a parar aquello, sinceramente a ninguno le agradaba la idea de ir a ese lugar, pero si era por Hinata no había sacrificio que no valiera la pena y así ambos partieron.

**YYY**

Llegaron aquel lugar donde tanto convivieron con la Hyuuga que era doloroso entrar; ella siempre estaba allí, visitando la sección de pediatría para visitar a los niños y jugar con ellos, solo faltaba ver lo hermosa de su actitud, siempre tan compasiva, tierna, mira que gustarle venir a un lugar tan deprimente, higiénico en el sentido de frio y poco acogedor, como lo era un hospital; era admirable, venir con ella a ver a los niños o leerle a los enfermos, era abrir su corazón, darle más sentimiento a aquel lugar, así que ahí estaban pasando buscando a una persona que sabían quería mucho a Hinata y era reciproco, una persona la cual, era de plena confianza en la ojiperla, así que esta persona debía ser quien desenmaraña el misterio respondiendo la pregunta del millón.

_Para quien era aquella carta de confesión. _

─ **Sinceramente pensé que vendrían a buscarme antes, se tardaron mucho muchachos─** dijo una enfermera peli castaña de coletas estilo Ten ten, pero con unos mechones enarcando mas su rostro, con un flequillo, ese cuerpo suyo sobre todo por sus enormes pechos (tan grandes como los de Tsunade) le daban aire de enfermera playboy en lugar de una normal.

─**Hola Natsuki-chan─** saludo con una sonrisa animadamente el rubio.

─**Tsk, si, si hola─** bufo sin afán el pelinegro.

─**Sinceramente el contraste entre ustedes siempre es encantador y notorio que da risa, hay días que si no fuera porque son físicamente casi idénticos dudaría que si quiera fueran familia─** comento al darles una de sus típicas sonrisas que no sabías si se burlaba de ti o no, aunque conociéndola, más probable es que fuera la primera.

─**Bueno, supongo que ya sabes a que hemos venido─** dijo el pelinegro.

─**Obvio que se a que vinieron, ustedes son tan obvios, muchachitos no hace falta ser genio que vienen a saber a quién le escribió mi oneechan la carta─** dijo al cruzarse de brazos con pose de superioridad.

─**Si, a eso hemos venido pero sinceramente solo falta que tú tampoco quieras decirnos porque nadie ha querido ayudarnos hasta ahora ´ttebayo─** dijo haciendo uno de sus clásicos pucheros el rubio.

─**Yo jamás he dicho que no voy a ayudarlos, si ustedes creían que no lo haría pues que poca confianza me tienen─** dice al hacer pose como haciéndose la ofendida.

─**Tsk, entonces deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dilo de una vez─** le mando Menma.

Ella solo lo observo, luego con mirada de esas miradas que sueltan las personas que notan algo solo lo observo con una sonrisa.

─**Me sorprende que siendo tan inteligente y tan perceptivo no te hayas dando cuenta, Eh Menma─** dijo en tono insinuante como quien trata de delatarte, el pelinegro solo la observo, sabía que ella lo había notado no por nada creía que esa mujer era un bruja, nada se le escapaba, solo la miro amenazante, volteo la mirada mientras tenso la mandíbula.

─**No tengo idea de que estupidez estás hablando─** espeto el pelinegro fingiendo indiferencia, mientras el rubio observaba la situación sin entender nada.

─**Claro, cierto, la esperanza es lo último que muere, es lo que te pasa a ti, estas en esa etapa de negación para permitirle a la esperanza un último suspiro─** dijo al cruzarse de brazos con esas sonrisas tan típicas suyas, Menma solo atino a apretar los puños, junto con los dientes, estaba molesto y Naruto no entendía nada, eso lo tenía desesperado.

─ **¿Qué carajos está pasando, aquí, Menma de que está hablando ella, tu sabes algo?─** pregunto el rubio algo exasperado. Pero su gemelo lo respondió solo oculto la vista en su flequillo.

─**Lo que él sabe, y viene a que le confirme es que la carta es para ´el sol en la vida de Hinata´, quien le iluminaba los días con alegrías infinitas y risas, quien la ayudo a no ser tan obscura, a ser más extrovertida, y quien siempre fue su amor, el rubio idiota que la rechazo pero luego le correspondió con creces─** dijo ella con una sonrisa torcida ante lo que decía pero ella sentía pena por el pelinegro, al final no había ganado, él sabía que no era el elegido, lo supo siempre, que la chica lo había querido mucho, incluso se sentía atraída por él pero jamás logro amarlo como amaba al idiota de su rubio hermano, aun así mantenía la esperanza de que la carta fuera suya, pero aunque ya sabía que no era así, dolía escucharlo, aunque claro siendo el Gran Menma Uzumaki, no lo diría en voz alta.

─ **¡Oye! No me digas idiota ´ttebayo─** chillo Naruto hasta caer en cuenta de algo **─Entonces… la carta… ¿Es mía?─** pregunto con ojos como platos a lo que Natsuki solo afirmo con la cabeza, el rubio empezó a brincar y hacer poses de victoria.

─ **¡Sabía que era mía esa carta ´ttebayo!─** grito súper contento hasta que una dura mirada lo hizo detenerse la castaña lo regaño con la mirada para luego hacerlo ver a su gemelo, si bien era cierto que no tenían la mejor relación del mundo, que habían competido por todo en la vida, y que habían sido rivales por el amor de Hinata, aun así ese chico amargado, era su hermanito, sabía que aunque Menma jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, él quería mucho a Hinata, rayos ambos estaban igual enamorados por la chica, no era una novedad que el pelinegro estuviera sufriendo en silencio pues sin decir nada se cruzó de brazos y camino a la salida, siendo seguido por Naruto, Natsuki solo los observo irse con la melancolía de ver lo mucho que su oneechan hacía falta.

**YYY**

Había pasando un rato en el que caminaban así, Menma unos pasos delante de Naruto con las manos en los bolsillos sin decir palabra alguna, el rubio estaba preocupado, pero no notaba nada extraño hasta el hiperactivo sabia cuando calmarse para no molestar, sabía que aquello era muy doloroso para su hermano, le estaba dando tiempo y espacio para asimilarlo. De repente el chico frio detuvo sus pasos.

─**Oye idiota─** le llamo sin girarse para verlo.

─**Dime─** respondió tranquilamente el rubio dejando pasar el insulto.

─**Mas te vale que te comportes a la altura de la situación, digo, espero que te comportes como un gran hombre porque se lo debes a ella─** dijo sin mirarlo, su hermano no entendió bien el mensaje, el pelinegro comprendió que el silencio se debía a que su hermano no había entendido y _suspiro /Jamás dejara de ser tan idiota/ _pensó con algo de rendición.

─**Me refiero a que más te vale seguir siendo el buen hombre del cual Hyuuga se enamoró, ya sabes no echarte a perder y convertirte en un gran hombre, es lo que ella hubiera querido─** dijo al aventarle algo que Naruto, atrapo: era la carta.

Naruto miro con confusión la carta y luego vio a su hermano con una sonrisa, claro que si, Menma era el mejor hermano aunque jamás lo admitiría.

─ **¡Ya veras, ambos estarán orgullosos de mi ´ttebayo se los prometo!─** dijo al alzar su pulgar Menma solo lo miro de reojo sin voltearse.

─**Tsk, Jamás podría estar orgulloso de un torpe como tu─** le espeto aunque algo que no vio el rubio fue la sonrisa que tenía su hermano en el rostro. Aunque nunca lo dijera, algo era seguro: ya lo estaba.

Naruto lo vio irse, sabía que su hermano le había dado privacidad para que leyera su carta a gusto, le agradeció el mudo gesto a su gemelo y fue a sentarse a una banca en el parque, era ya la hora del ocaso, uno de los momentos favoritos de Hinata.

Vio la carta con aire ausente, hasta sus manos temblaron, aun así se armó de valor, decidió a abrirla. Comenzó a leerla.

_Querido Naruto-kun: #iniciar track: Lullabay, Nickeback. #_

_Naruto-kun yo siempre pensé que cuando escribiera estas letras las ideas fluirían fácilmente por ellas mismas. Me he equivocado, esto es lo más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida, perdóname por ser egoísta al decirte cosas que probablemente te incomoden, y también perdóname por ser tan cobarde que no pude decírtelas frente a frente, pero no podía guardármelas de nuevo aunque siendo francos no se ni que decir, no por dónde empezar; no me gustaría aburrirte con todo aun así procurare empezar desde donde para mí, todo comenzó._

_Estábamos en la primaria, por tu personalidad eras un chico considerado un revoltoso, pocos podían ver tras todo eso al amable muchacho que sonreía siempre cual sol, iluminando todo a su paso, con esa misma alegría, a mí una niña que por ser siempre tan débil era atacada por no saber defenderse, hasta que ese chico amable rubio llego a defenderme, ser amable conmigo, notando mi triste, y gris existencia, después de ese día, comenzaste a ser siempre tan amable conmigo, que no pude evitar tomarte admiración y cariño, quería seguirte a donde fueras, para algún día si era posible, contagiarme de tu personalidad y así aunque fuera un poquito, ser más como tú. Inevitablemente toda mi admiración paso a convertirse en un intenso amor, el cual no era correspondido, alguien tan opaca como yo no merecía, ni soñando la atención de alguien como tú, pero mi egoísmo no me dejo soltarte aunque fuera una simple ilusión, yo sabía que tu corazón ya tenía dueña. Ella la hermosa chica de ojos jade, mi amiga, Sakura Haruno. _

_He pensado muchas veces en lo ocurrido aquella tarde cuando entre lágrimas en el salón de música luego de que lloraras porque Sakura al fin era novia de Sasuke, yo te confesara mi amor por ti, para solo recibir una amable negativa, y me dejaras sola practicando la canción de la obra de teatro de la escuela. Quede destruida, pero aun así no te moleste más, nos habíamos alejado considerablemente yo no quería incomodarte y tu si apenas me dirigías la mirada, entonces Menma-kun volvió, yo estaba contenta recordaba mucho a mi amigo de la infancia, pero ese de ahí, no era mi amigo, era un chico totalmente diferente, aquello me tenía preocupada e intente acercarme a él muchas cosas pasaron en este proceso, hasta que al final pudimos los 3 ser grandes amigos, siempre apoyándome cada uno a su manera, siempre estando conmigo, luego una difícil decisión se hizo presente en mi mente, ¿A quién de los 2 debía entregarle mi amor? Eso fue definitivamente la cosa más complicada que había tenido que hacer en la vida, pero cuando me di cuenta por mas atracción que Menma-kun me hiciera sentir, mis ojos no brillaban igual a su lado, mi preocupación seguía siendo por el chico de ojos azules con un brillo cálido, por más que Menma-kun significara para mí, sencillamente no era el chico que me salvo desde pequeña, el que me ayudo a crecer, claro le debía muchas cosas a Menma-kun pero su intensidad me hacía sentir que me faltaba más carácter para estar en sincronía con él, contigo no hacía falta, Naruto-kun._

_Supe entonces que pese a todo mi amor por ti ahí seguía, cuando al final fuimos cercanos, incluso los dulces besos que llegamos a compartir, todo eso serán los recuerdos que me han hecho estos días la mujer más feliz, yo me voy sin penas, ni rencores, satisfecha, fui tan amada en esta vida que me alcanzaría para 3 vidas más, y ame tanto a quienes pude que espero haber servido de algo, les agradezco a todos su tiempo, sobre todo a ti, amor mío, espero…no guardes rencores con la vida, no debes culpar al destino ni enojarte con tu futuro. Yo me voy en paz con mi destino al fin habiendo entendido que tal vez para mi hay algo mejor en otro lugar; espero sigas siendo el maravilloso ser del cual me enamore, sigas creciendo como persona, cuides a tu familia, sobre todo a Menan-kun quiero que jamás olviden que son hermanos, que deben de estar uno para el otro sin importar que._

_Hago mi despedida definitiva deseando solo un poco más de tiempo para dedicarles a todos, sobretodo volver aquellos ojos azules de los cuales me enamore, escuchando ese hablar tuyo, gracias por darme las mayores felicidades, para que estos, mis últimos momentos fueran así de perfectos._

_Nunca olvides que te amo, que estoy orgullosa del hombre que eres, desde donde este te cuidare siempre, esto es un hasta luego, lo prometo nos volveremos a ver._

_Siempre tuya, Hinata Hyuuga. #finalizar track: Lullabay, Nickeback. #_

─**Yo también siempre seré tuyo, Hinata ´ttebayo─** dijo el rubio que sentía sus ojos arder, hasta que sintió como algo fluía por sus mejillas, tantos años, tantas historias, tanto amor. Todo eso le había dado y quitado Hinata en unos instantes, pero pese a todo el dolor que sentía no quería perder ni un solo recuerdo.

**YYY**

O─O─O

─**Es por eso que estoy de nuevo aquí, Hinata─** le conté como estúpido a una lápida como esperando a que esta me respondiera me veía estúpido, habían pasado ya 3 años desde aquello, cuando, Hinata en un intento por salvar a un niño termino lastimándose con una jeringa, no lo tomo mayor importancia, hasta que ese virus acabo lentamente con ella, habiéndola desahuciada paso sus últimos días en aquel lugar que antes era un buen recuerdo de bellos momentos, luego se convirtió en el sitio que más dolores me traía al corazón.

─**Aún recuerdo el día que te enterraron, sabes era como si fuera todo un caos, borroso, todos llorando, implorando que no te fueras, que no nos dejaras, éramos unos egoístas, digo sabíamos que eras un ángel que se había escapado del cielo, supongo tu presencia era requerida de nuevo por eso tuviste que volver─** le sonreí a la lápida enfrente mío como si pudiera responderme me agache para depositar un beso y el ramo de flores que le había traído, fue ahí cuando vi algo que llamo mi atención.

─**Menma vino a visitarte de nuevo, ¿cierto? A veces no sé qué milagro realice para que me eligieras a mí ´ttebayo─** como siempre Menma solo le dejaba incienso con una bolsa de roles de canela, sus favoritos, yo en cambio venía a dejarle flores, velas, dulces, fotos, y a platicarle sobre cómo iban las cosas.

─**Oficialmente me voy hoy de viaje, no regreso en mucho tiempo, quiero disculparme por eso, pero prometí que estudiaría algo que amara, y sinceramente me enamore mucho de la arquitectura, me dieron una beca, ¡Prometo que regresare a presumirte que me convertí en un gran arquitecto ´ttebayo!─** dije con esa sonrisa estúpida y tome mis maletas.

O─O─O

**YYY**

Ya estaba el rubio esperando su vuelo viendo todo con melancolía, con la carta entre sus manos, cuando escucho que su vuelo era anunciado se puso de pie, beso su carta, la guardo en el bolsillo, tomo sus maletas, estaba dirigiéndose a donde le habían indicado cuando.

─ **¡Oye inútil no planeabas irte sin despedirte! ¿O sí?─** le hablo una voz detrás de él. Cuando se giró vio frente suyo a su hermano.

─**Menma…Yo jamás podría hacerlo ´ttebayo─** decía al abrazar fraternalmente a su gemelo y este, sorprendentemente le correspondía pese a que su relación no había sido mejor en años ellos desde que se mudaron cada quien a una casa propia no mantenían mucho contacto, aun así eran hermanos, debían despedirse pero con ese simple abrazo sentían como años de heridas ahora no existían, solo estaban ellos.

─**Yo también me voy al extranjero, pero supuestamente regreso en unos años, igual que tú, así que estaré esperando nuestro reencuentro para ver quien se convierte en el mejor hombre─** dijo Menma al tomarle la mano en gesto solemne y como despedida.

─**No perderé ante ti Menma ´ttebayo─** aseguro un decidido rubio.

─**Tsk, eso lo veremos─** le espeto burlón el pelinegro.

─**Hinata-chan estaría orgullosa de ti, Menma ´ttebayo─** le dijo en tono melancólico el rubio. Eso hizo a Menma sorprenderse y descocarlo un poco, su gemelo sabía que pese a todo, seguía enamorado de la Hyuuga, ambos seguían enamorados de ella. Sin embargo ella jamás le había pertenecido.

─**No tan orgullosa como lo ha de estar de ti─ **le aseguro con una sonrisa autentica para ambos aquello significaba demasiado.

Cuando ambos iban a subir a sus respectivos aviones el viento cálido del atardecer les rozo con tal afecto el rostro que pudieron jurar que les habían dado una cálida pero sutil caricia en la mejilla. Ambos sonrieron para sí mismos.

─**Gracias por el apoyo, Hinata, estarás orgullosa, lo prometo─** Musitaron ambos al unísono cada quien en su asiento el avión esperando que el vuelo los alzara en las nubes tan alto que por un momento les creara la ilusión de poder ver el paraíso y en el a una ojiperla jugando entre las nubes.

**YYY**

Buu mis amados lectores, si no los hice llorar no cumplí con mi cometido, espero les haya resultado con algo de sorpresa, esperaba que no se notara que Hinata había muerto, ojala lo haya logrado, solo quiero decirles que se lo dedique a mis amigas porque buen Mitsuki-chan, estoy contenta por ti regreso, Roció-chan animo las ideas regresaran a ti, y Tsuki chan algún día a este paso tu y yo seremos almas gemelas, yo siento este capítulo me quedo largo, pero como dije espero sea de su agrado, ya saben regálenme un review porque si no muero, recuerden que son mi fuerza vital como siempre gracias por dedicarle tiempo de leer a mis choco-inventos, bueno nos estamos leyendo, hasta la próxima ¡Shao!


End file.
